


Let's Get Down To Business

by bzx93



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzx93/pseuds/bzx93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night and a comfortable bed, what could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Down To Business

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, feedback is appreciated!

     “You know I can't do that on stage, Mi...” Alex sighed, holding Miles closely to him as they lay together in the hotel room's California King bed. The cool sheets covered them up to their waists with their legs loosely strewn one along the other; a gray t-shirt clothed Alex's torso while Miles simply wore a white tank. The brightness of the program on the sleek, flat-screen television lit up their tired faces in the darkness. Just beyond the wide glass doors leading to the balcony, skyscrapers were alive with their myriad of lights. Miles toyed with Alex's thin gold chain.

     “Who's gonna think twice about it? Just look at all the stuff we've done so far. It'd be a cakewalk.”

     “Yeah, for you,” Alex scoffed.

     “You nervous?” asked Miles, now looking at Alex.

     “I always am. Every time I get on that stage, I'm nervous. I just do a good job of not showing it.”

     “Then let's do it...” Miles coaxed with a hint of coyness in his voice. However, Alex shook his head as he looked away towards the glass doors. Miles sensed that this was a losing battle and relinquished his persuading.

     “Alright, I won't force you, Al.” A gentle smile softened Alex's face when he turned his gaze back to Miles.

     “Thank you.” Miles shrugged.

     “Can you let me do somethin' else then? Right now?” Knitting his brows, Alex regarded Miles with a confused expression. Miles brought his lips to the outer part of Alex's ear, his breath warm as he spoke quietly.

     “Let me suck you dry...”

     Almost immediately, Alex's cheeks began burning. His heart felt as if it were right there, hammering deafeningly loud in his head. Although the initial shock sent his senses into overdrive, he bit his lip and gave Miles an affirming glance.

     Tearing back the sheets, Miles wasted no time pulling Alex's boxers from his body and tossing them away. He took hold of Alex's hips and brought him a bit farther down the bed, pushing his thighs apart. Alex watched on with a sort of smug satisfaction as Miles paused for a moment, staring down with hungry eyes at his hardening cock. He never admitted it out loud, but it made him happy to know that there was someone who could want him so deeply the way Miles did.

     Going down to lie on his stomach with his elbows as support, Miles positioned himself just in front of Alex's cock, his hands resting on the other man's warm inner thighs. His brown eyes rose up and locked with Alex's as he opened his mouth and put his lips around the tip. Alex's hips instinctively jerked forward, causing him to apologize.

     Miles chuckled softly and dismissed it. He put his tongue out and brought it round and round at a tortuously slow pace, drawing the sweetest, softest sighs from Alex. He kept this up for about a minute more before taking more of Alex into his mouth, his teeth just barely grazing the sides. With his tongue running along nearly every inch of Alex's cock, Miles cautiously went all the way down to the base, swallowing hard without warning.

     Alex brought a hand up swiftly to his mouth to stifle his sudden groan, eyes shutting tightly as he laid his head back onto the plump, down pillows. Miles' name came out in a muffled voice from beneath Alex's hand when Miles swallowed again. It was such blissful agony, and Alex hoped that it would never stop.

     Alex's cock twitched in Miles' mouth, aching for him to go on. Pulling up, Miles covered the edges of his teeth with his lips and put pressure down lightly as he came towards the tip. Back and forth across the tip Miles bobbed his head, all the while flicking his tongue out onto its soft surface. The ecstasy coursing through Alex's body made his fingers curl and heart pound even faster than it had been before. His dark brown hair had gone limp from him sweating and it lay flush on his forehead and plastered along his cheeks.

     Strings of whimpers and low moans spilled from his lips, profanities slipping out each time Miles did something _just_ right. The more Miles alternated between just the tip of his cock and having the whole length in his mouth made Alex's mind cloud over with pleasure. Soon, he sensed the inevitable pressure building in his lower abdomen and between his legs.

     He tried his damnedest to warn Miles that he wasn't going to last, but before he could form anything coherent, his climax took him under like a riptide current. Caught a bit off guard, Miles pulled back and used his thumb to wipe away the small, white drops on his lips. He got up to his knees and gave Alex a sly grin, licking his thumb clean.

     Alex laughed breathily, “You're so dirty.”

     “But you like it.” Miles lowered himself on to Alex, pressing their lips together in a rough, needy kiss.

     “Yeah... yeah...” Alex's voice trailed away, losing himself to Miles.

  x


End file.
